William's Flower Shop
by agent1967
Summary: Flowershop au: Everyday person a walks in and buys one flower and gives it to person b who works there. -Nyo!prucan fluffy au because there is no such thing as too much fluff
1. Chapter 1

Gil wasn't really sure why she was doing this. She had always walked past the Williams Flower Shop every day on the way to the mechanic shop and spends the short time passing staring at the flowers in the window. But 2 weeks ago, her routine was screwed over by a pair of innocent purple eyes. She had strolled up to the entrance, her hair a mess and red eyes covered in unattractive, thick framed glasses, hoping to catch a glance at flowers she would never buy for anyone when she saw her. Pale blond hair reached halfway down her sweatshirt, held back from the soil in a loose braid. Despite the baggy sport sweatshirt, Gil could see the sharp curve of her waist, the strong lines of her arms. _Holy shit, she was really really hot._ The girl turned around and cocked her head to look at Gil.

"Um… Do you want something?" Oh my god her voice was like coffee at 3 in the morning. Speaking of coffee, Gil didn't have enough of that this morning. _Wait shit, answer the question._

"Uh… I would like," Gil frantically glanced around her, "A flower." _Wow, smooth Gil. A flower, she's totally gonna want to talk to you now._

The girl laughed and Gil almost swooned, "A single flower?"

Gil pulled her self together. "Yes please ma'am. A single flower. Your favorite."

The girl smiled and her eyes glimmered behind circular glasses. She turned around and Gil shamelessly looked at her ass. Don't blame her! She had nice long legs in well worn jeans and Gil was weak.

As she turned around, a single white trillium in her hand. "Well, here you go. It would be 5$ for a boutique, but I guess… like .50 cent for a flower? That makes sense…" She trailed off and glanced to the side. Gil pulled two quarters out of her pocket and traded her for the flower. She glanced at it and handed it back to the florist.

"For you… I forgot that my sisters allergic." _Yeah okay, Monny is as allergic to flowers as I am to being awesome. Way to go Gil, lie to the hot chick. My stupidity never ceases to amaze me._

The blond girl started at her, obviously astonished. Gil fidgeted for a second, afraid of her reaction. After a pause, she smiled at the albino.

"Thank you, this is so nice of you. My name's Maddie."

"I'm Gil, no problem."

"Do you want your money back?"  
"Nah, keep it. I need to go to work."

And this is how the flower phenomenon started. Monika, Gil's sister, thought it was funny that some girl had rendered her sister dumb as a brick. Felicia, Monika's girlfriend, thought it was adorable. Gil wasn't sure which answer she liked better.

* * *

Maddie Williams was star struck. One day she was quietly working on planting some roses when a whirlwind of red eyes and pale skin spun into her life. Every day, the woman would pass and buy her a flower. She would wink clumsy and stumble over her words and Maddie felt herself falling deeper in love every time. Despite the the awkward introductions, Maddie was happy they had started talking. Gil was wonderfully interesting compared to Gil. She had moved from Germany with her younger sister after their parents left them, got a small job at a auto mechanics shop and worked her way to co-owning the shop with her sister. She lived in a small apartment and played Call Of Duty with her friends. She had insane stories of drunken endeavors in college, wore fitted clothing and quite honestly was way out of Maddie's teaspoon sized league.

"Hey birdie!" Maddie snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the familiar nickname and spun to face Gil.

"Hello Gil, what can I get you today?"

"I would like one petunia."

Maddie smiled despite herself. She turned to pick up the petunia and handed it to Gil and tried to dodge the money given to her.

"Gil, are you going to give this flower to me?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you trying to pay for it?"

Gil's answer was a smirk and the money and flower being pressed into her hands. Maddie huffed but eventually gave up fighting.

Smiling Gil said, "Cya Birdie."

"Bye…" Maddie's response faded into the busy street. She turned back to the flowers to see an excited face very much like her own pop up in front of her.

"HEY BRO!"

Maddie shuddered at her twin sister's loud voice, "Hey Amelia."

"Who was that?"

"Just someone. Get out of my face."

"Touchy. I need a bunch of flowers, sunflowers preferably."

"Why?" Maddie asked, worried what her hyper sister could do armed with sunflowers.

"Alice hates them and is allergic and Ivanka thinks they look pretty." Maddie laughed. Of course, her sister's idea of courtship is practical on the ideals of seduction and ridiculousness. After all, whats the point of just flirting with the pretty barista when you can also piss off your ill-tempered and very single roommate?

"Alright," she continued giggling as she cut the flowers and wrapped them. "Here. On the house because you're my sister."

"Thanks dude, love you." Maddie sighed as her sister bounced away, swinging the bundle of sunflowers with her. Maddie sighed, she never imagined her sister, loud and obnoxious, could find a date before her.

* * *

Maddie jumped out of bed remarkably early. She walked into the bathroom and showered, she was actually going to try to look nice today. _Then maybe,_ she thought, _Gil might actually flirt with her. Not just on the basis of awkward obligation._ Nearly poking herself in the eye with eyeliner and feeling kinda scared about the difference of her appearance, she ventured outside.

Standing outside the shop and rearranging flowers she looked at her watch and looked up to the street. It was 5 minutes past 10 AM and Gil had never been late before. She shook her head at any paranoid thoughts she had flying through her head. She was being ridiculous, people showed up late all the time. And it wasn't like they had a date or any formal arrangements, it was just a dumb routine. Maddie turned back to the sunflowers and tried not to be heartbroken.

Gil didn't show up the next day either.

* * *

A day later, Maddie told herself that she was over it. She didn't put on any makeup or different clothing, she made no effort to look presentable and just went back to doing her job. She put her earbuds in and played her music, focusing solely on trimming and rearranging flowers, and tried to ignore her disappointment. Through her earbuds, Adele's voice sung out the first few lyrics of "Someone Like You". Maddie furrowed her eyebrows and skipped the song.

"When your day is long, And the night, the night is yours alone" Maddie snarled at the depressing song and hit the skip button with more force than necessary.

"Alllllll byyyyy myyyyyseeeeelllfff~"

"What the fuck." She whispered out and turned off her music. She shoved her phone and wrapped up earbuds in her sweatshirt pocket and glared at the roses in front of her. "Fuck my life." She continued to mutter to herself as she picked up the shears and began to cut the ends of the roses.

"Um, excuse me?" Maddie whirled around at the sound of a familiar german accent. However, the woman in front of her wasn't Gil. She was wearing a neatly ironed suit and had her short blond hair pinned back from her face. Everything about her seemed stern and disciplined, the opposite of Gil's carefree and messy personality.

Maddie smiled quickly. "Hi, welcome to Williams Flower Shop how can I help you?"

"Uh," The blond woman fidgeted and asked uncertainly, "Are you Maddie?"

"That I am, how can I help you?" Maddie answered.

The blond woman gave a quick smile and continued. "Hello, I'm Monika, Gil's sister. She was in a car accident and has been unconscious the hospital for a couple days. She woke up today and was really worried about you. I wanted to explain the situation to you..."

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. Is your sister okay enough to visit?"

Monika smiled, "Yeah she it. She's in Mercy Hospital. You don't have to visit, I'm sure you're busy, but Gil would really appreciate it."

Maddie smiled back, "No, I'm really not busy at all. Thank you so much for telling me, I'm sure you're much more busy than I am."

Monika laughed and bid Maddie farewell, heading back to the mechanic shop.

As she walked away, Maddie turned back to the flowers.

"So, who's coming with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I am so happy people enjoyed the first half of this story! I didn't expect anyone to read or like it, so that's why the second chapter was a bit late. Thank you to the people who followed and favorited the story and thank you to any reviewers. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, this was written for no profit, just for fun**

* * *

Maddie remembered why she hated places like this. People bustled around her as she tried to regain her composure. Gripping the bouquet of flowers she hastily put together tighter and nervously tugging at the front of her sweatshirt, she stumbled up to the front desk.

"Hello?" Her voice, due to stress and nerves was barely a whisper. Clearing her throat she tried again.

"Excuse me?" _Okay, that seemed like a normal volume._ Despite her slightly raised voice, the woman reading in front of her didn't look up.

"Ma'am! Excuse me! Hello?" Her voice shook only slightly and she rapped her knuckles against the desk in between them. This got the other woman's attention and she looked up from her magazine.

She pulled earbuds from her ears and responded, "Hey hon, how can I help you?"

"Uh," Anxiety flooded Maddie again and she clasped her shaking hands together, "I want to visit Gillian Beilschmidt."

The woman scanned Maddie up and down, "Do you have any relation?"

Maddie felt her cheeks heat up and she fidgeted nervously, "Well, um… I think? I don't really…" She trailed off and stared at her feet.

"Are you her girlfriend?"

Maddie's head shot up and despite her embarrassment she managed to stutter out, "It's- It's complicated." _Complicated! That sounds so dumb!_

Maddie prepared herself for the impending judgment and dismissal but the woman smiled and turned to her computer. She typed for a minute and turned back to Maddie with a slip of paper.

"That's the room number. She's on the 3rd floor," She winked at Maddie as she handed over the paper, "Go get 'em tiger."

Maddie flushed even more and gave her a quick smile and her thanks before turning to the staircase.

Taking three steps at a time, Maddie made it up to the room in record time. Standing in front of the door, her confidence disappeared. She fixed her hair and tried to rub the red flush out of her cheeks. _Would Gil even know who I am? I'm just some girl from the flower shop… I couldn't have made that big of an impression…_ Maddie looked worryingly down at the flowers she had chosen out. She raised her head, having made her decision and turned to head back down the stairs.

One step at a time she headed back to the front desk and got the blond woman's attention,

"Hi, it's me again. I'm sorry to bother you… but I just can't go in. Can you give these to her?"

The woman smiled apologetically, "Sure thing sweetheart, better luck next time?"

Maddie laughed self-deprecatingly, "Let's hope. Thank you." Then she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Maddie winced as her sister's voice rang through her ears, "Please Am, just let it go. I'm really not in the mood."

Amelia pursed her lips and started to sort out the cash register at the flower shop. She sighed, "Okay, just… I think you did the wrong thing."

"Amelia! Think realistically! I'm just a girl that she talks to for a minute on her way to work. And generally, with everyone, I never make a big impression! She probably doesn't remember me. I don't want to make things awkward by going."

Amelia turned towards her sister and grabbed her shoulders. "She sent her younger sister to find you, she obviously remembers you for god's sake! And have you ever considered the thought that maybe people want to be around you?"

Maddie shook her sister's hands off and scoffed, "Of course, just… Gil doesn't seem like the type of person."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Then why would she, 1, pass by the shop every day and 2, give you a fucking flower?"

"I don't know Am, maybe she pities me and feels obliged and awkward?"

Amelia smirked, "If that was true, she wouldn't waste money. She'd change her route to work."

Maddie gave a deadpan look, "This route is the fastest."

"You'd be surprised by the lengths that people would go. Speaking of that, I gotta scoot. I'll call tomorrow and force you to go give flowers to Gil's face, kay? Love ya!" Then, to Maddie's dismay, Amelia skipped out; her bomber jacket swinging behind her.

* * *

"Monika! She gave me flowers but she didn't come!"

Gil watched as her younger sister pressed her face further into her hands. Monika had been listening to her frustrations and confusion for the last hour, and Gil realized that she now looked a little pissed off. Whatever, Gil opened her mouth to continue but Monika shot up, "Gil, please. I have a headache. Just listen to me."

Gil pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine."

"You told me all about Maddie, I met her Gil. I have no doubt that she's," Monika rolled her eyes and made quotation marks with her fingers, "awesome, but she's nervous. You have to understand that she is going to need time to come here. Be patient."

Gil tilted her head towards her sister, "Monny. Have you met me?"

Monika smiled and stood up, looking at Gil's flowers.

"I'm going back to the shop. See you later."

Gil waved as Monika left her room. She flopped her head back and reached for the tv remote. She flicked the never-ending infomercials off and looked at the flowers.

"I'll wait for you, Maddie. Don't worry, I'll always wait."

* * *

"Amelia! God damn, you told me to call you! And now you don't pick up! I need moral support, stop fucking around and pick up the phone!" Maddie turned off the phone and looked up at the front doors of the hospital. She clutched the fresh flowers and brushed the hair out of her face. She reached for the handle and walked up to the desk. The blond woman sat in the same spot as the day before.

"Uh… Hi?" _No, that was a whisper. Come on Maddie, you can do this, you don't need your sister to help you._

"Excuse me?" The woman looked up and smiled at Maddie.

"Hey hon! You visiting your girl today?"

Maddie blushed and shook her head, "Uh, yeah. I- I was hoping to."

"Go on ahead." She gave a reassuring smile. Maddie quickly returned it and took off on the stairs again.

* * *

 _Who knew a door could be so intimidating?_ Maddie sighed quietly and rubbed her face. She had been standing in front of the door for about 5 minutes and she had lost hope in herself. _The woman downstairs wouldn't mind me chickening out again… And Gil doesn't want to see me anyways… What am I even doing?_

Just as she was turning around, her phone rang.

Loudly.

"Shit!" She cursed quietly, fumbling and hurrying to silence it, "Fuck no!"

"Is someone there?" Gil's voice sounded from the room and Maddie's blood went cold.

"No!" Maddie whispered into her phone, finally managing to hang up.

"BIRDIE? IS THAT YOU?" Maddie flinched as Gil screamed from the room. She turned to the door again and took a deep breath. Before her confidence could escape her, she pushed the door open.

"He- Hello." _Oh god, that sounded so awkward… I need to leave, this is awful!_

"Hey birdie, take a seat." Gil reached from the bed and hauled over a plastic chair, "Oh! Flowers, just like the last time huh? They're pretty." She smiled up at Maddie and gestured for the flowers. Maddie handed them over and awkwardly sat in the chair.

"I, uh, yo- you got them?" _Of course she did dipshit!_

Gil smiled even wider up at Maddie, "Yeah I did, they were awesome!"

She reached over and pulled Maddie's old flowers out and replaced them. She grabbed Maddie's hand as she returned back to her normal position.

"So, how have you been?"

Maddie felt her cheeks heat up, "I've been good, I guess… I wasn't the one hit by a car. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm being let out of here in a day I think. Really all that they're doing now is pissing me off." Maddie giggled and relaxed a bit. Gil was just as she remembered.

* * *

"Uh… hon? Visiting hours are over." Maddie turned away from Gil to look at the blond woman from behind the desk.

"Oh? Are they?"

"Yeah, you two have been talking for a good long time," she winked and Maddie's face flushed. "But, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out. I'll give you a minute to pack up."

As she left the room Maddie turned to Gil.

"So, uh… You said you'd be let out soon?"

"Yeah, why?"

Maddie fidgeted, "I was thinking that maybe if you want, we could get coffee or something? But, no pressure or anything, only if you want to… you don't have to do anyth-" Gil leaned up and kissed Maddie, effectively cutting her off. Taking her hand again, Gil smiled.

"Birdie, I would love to."

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you liked the last chapter, I had tons of fun writing it. Please leave a review if you want, I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions for how I can improve my writing I want to hear them. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
